Taking Charge
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: Worried that Kevin is working himself into exhaustion, Sheriff Keller decides to ensure that he rests by making him too tired to leave their bed. Kellercest, smut.


"You're doing too much," Tom said worriedly when Kevin joined him at the breakfast table on Friday morning.

Kevin's fingers tensed briefly on the box of granola, but he didn't pause in pouring it into the bowl he was holding.

"I'm doing enough," he said, his tone neutral, before occupying himself with his breakfast, but Tom didn't miss the way his fingers were shaking.

Tom sighed. "Please, Kevin. You've been driving yourself into the ground for weeks now. It's time to take a break."

It was an old argument between them. Since Kevin had entered high school, Tom worried he was burning himself out on entirely too many clubs, committees, and sports teams, but Kevin had always maintained he enjoyed being busy.

"I'll be fine," Kevin said, giving Tom a valiant attempt at a smile. "Things are hectic now, but they'll calm down in a little while."

"Hmm." Sipping his coffee, Tom studied Kevin, noting with concern the tension in his muscles, pallor of his skin, and dark circles surrounding his eyes. Kevin didn't look happy at all, just ill and fatigued, and Tom was just about done with seeing his son work himself to exhaustion.

The sight of his son's sickly appearance reinforced Tom's worry and renewed his determination. "Kevin, this has got to stop. At least take it easy and rest this weekend."

"I don't have the time to rest," Kevin informed him. "I've just got an incredibly demanding schedule right now, Dad."

"That's my point," Tom said, exasperated at Kevin's willful obtuseness. "You always have an incredibly demanding schedule, and it's clearly taking a toll on your health. I'm not going to stand for it any longer, Kevin."

"Let's not argue now. We can talk about it when you get home tonight." Kevin stood and carried his dishes to the sink. "Should I make dinner for you?"

Tom shook his head, rising to meet him on his way back, and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. By the end of it, Kevin was left leaning against him, short on breath.

"I have a dinner meeting with Mayor McCoy," he said, putting an arm around Kevin and holding him close, savoring the warmth of his body. "I'll be home around nine."

"Well, then." Kevin leaned back slightly, lightly running a finger along Tom's jawline. "I'll be waiting for you with dessert."

"You're too good to me," Tom murmured, tucking Kevin's head beneath his neck. As he held his son, a plan was already unfolding in his mind about how to convince Kevin to relax.

* * *

Sure enough, Kevin was waiting in Tom's bed when he returned home, and Tom wasted no time arranging Kevin how he wanted him: prone with his hands bound above his head and loosely tied to the bedposts. This way, Tom could pleasure him as much as possible, which he did without delay.

"I always—forget," Kevin panted, strain evident on his face. "How big you are—" his words became an abrupt moan as Tom's cock crushed his prostate "—h-how it feels to take you—"

Tom chuckled. "I promise you'll remember this time."

With a few more thrusts, he brought Kevin to climax. He gave his son a few minutes to bask in the afterglow, kissing him and holding him close, before pulling Kevin's legs apart once more and positioning his cock up against his entrance.

Kevin's head rose off the bed in surprise. "Again?"

"Oh, yes." Tom brushed Kevin's damp hair off of his forehead and gave him a kiss. "Again and again and again, until I know for certain you'll be too tired to leave my bed."

Kevin pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What?"

"How else can I be sure you'll spend the rest of the weekend resting?" Tom asked, placing his hands on Kevin's shoulders and massaging his lower neck with his thumbs as he leaned in to lay kisses along Kevin's spine. "I'm just doing what's best for you."

Kevin seemed uncertain. "Dad, I don't know—" But his hesitation was abbreviated when Tom wasted no time in reentering him and pumping away.

Once more he brought Kevin to orgasm, and then again, reveling in the thready moans flowing from his son's mouth.

By the time Tom started with him for a fourth time, Kevin was worn out. He groaned as Tom entered him. "Do we really need to go again, Dad?"

"It's what you need," Tom informed him firmly. "Lie back and take it, Kevin."

"Dad—" Kevin pleaded, but Tom cut him off.

"It was disobeying me that got you here to begin with, wasn't it?" At Kevin's reluctant nod, Tom continued. "Then maybe you should start listening to me now."

"I can't do this," Kevin whimpered.

"Just take it," Tom encouraged him. "Just lie back and let me have control. Don't worry, I've got you."

"It's too much!" Kevin gasped as Tom continued moving inside of him. "Dad, please—you're too big, and it's just too much!"

" 'Too much.' Now, isn't that what I told you at least a dozen times?" Tom slowed his pace considerably, drawing a long moan out of Kevin as he was gradually impaled by Tom's thick cock. "You should have listened to me, Kevin."

"I'll listen. I-I-I promise." Kevin let out a sharp yelp as Tom abruptly slammed against his prostate.

"Good, because I will not have it," Tom hissed, driving into Kevin again and again as Kevin moaned helplessly beneath him. "You running yourself ragged until you're ill and exhausted. I. Will. Not. Have. It." He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust, spearing as deep into Kevin as he could manage. "You understand?"

"Ohhhhh," Kevin cried out. "Dad, I can't stand this much longer!"

"Do. You. Understand?" Tom gave Kevin three more especially powerful thrusts.

"Yes," Kevin managed, the word barely comprehensible in a tangle of moans.

"I won't stand to have you hurt that way. Not while you're in my house." Tom shifted to expertly angle his cock against Kevin's prostate, knowing Kevin's climax was just ahead. "And certainly not while you're in my bed."

A few more thrusts, and then Kevin let out a long keening wail, shaking violently as he reached orgasm yet again. Tom held him close and murmured reassuringly to him as he rode out the intensity. Once Kevin stopped shuddering, Tom continued to calm him, gently massaging his back until he caught his breath.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he told him lowly, as Kevin's breathing evened. "I'm so proud of you." Tom began to push into him again.

"Oh, no," Kevin panted. "Not again, Dad. Not so soon!"

"I warned you about overdoing it," Tom reminded him sternly. "I told you to take a break. You didn't listen to me then. So, is there a reason," he vigorously shoved back inside Kevin "I should listen to you now?"

"I can't take much more," Kevin protested.

"Good." Tom took a moment to rub his son's back soothingly. "I'm glad you're starting to realize your limits. That's the whole reason I'm doing this."

Tom relentlessly drilled into Kevin, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again, as often, as quickly, and as forcefully as possible. Ramming his cock directly into the bundle of nerves as aggressively as he could, he took no small satisfaction in hearing Kevin's moans become longer and more frantic.

"This is the only way I'll ever accept you being driven to exhaustion," Tom growled out, pausing briefly so he could lie fully on top of Kevin and speak directly into his ear, knowing Kevin could feel the entire extent of his weight pressing him down. His broad, muscular form completely covered his son's lean body, pushing him even further into the mattress.

"Someone who cares about you, truly loves you, giving you attention until you just can't stand it anymore," Tom continued, tenderly stroking Kevin's cheek. "Pleasuring you again and again until you're about to break apart. That's what you deserve, Kevin. To have someone take care of you and meet your needs, even if you don't realize them yourself. And I know what you need."

"D-D-Dad," Kevin stammered, and Tom could feel the wetness beginning to streak down his face; the continued overstimulation had taxed him to tears. "I can't do this much longer!"

"Hush." Tom gently kissed Kevin's cheek. "We're almost done."

Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, Tom slipped back inside of Kevin and began hammering into his prostate, moving as fast as he was able, refusing to slow for an instant. If his thrusts had been fast before, he was now giving his all to double the pace and depth of his previous efforts.

"Oh, God, Dad." Kevin's voice was thick. "I can't take anymore!"

"Easy, son, easy," Tom soothed him. "Tell me, doesn't this feel good? To give up control to someone else once in a while? To let me take some of your burdens from you?"

"It does," Kevin gasped out. "It does, Dad, it really does."

"Then accept it," Tom commanded, gripping Kevin's hips tightly as he pushed in and out of his son. "Accept the pleasure I'm giving you, Kevin. Know that I'm doing this because I care about you."

"I do, I do," Kevin's breathing was hard and fast. "But Dad, it's too much! I just—I feel like I'm melting. You're so big and I just can't—" His words cut off in a sharp moan.

"Not much longer, sweetheart," Tom reassured him.

"I need it to end now," Kevin begged.

"Then I'll end it for you." Pressing a kiss to Kevin's neck, Tom briefly nuzzled against him, before plunging in deep again and again, battering Kevin's prostate and tearing delicious moans from his mouth.

"God! Oh, God, Dad, yes, please—!" Kevin couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"That's right, Kevin. You're doing so well," Tom praised, still mercilessly hammering into him as fast as he could.

"Dad, please, Dad," Kevin breathed, and then his entire body jolted as orgasm hit him.

Tom continued with several more thrusts, even as Kevin writhed beneath him, until he reached his own climax, releasing his seed deep inside of his son. He remained inside for several minutes longer, only withdrawing when he was sure every last drop had spilled within Kevin.

When the rush was finished, he stretched an arm up to the headboard and untied Kevin's hands. Honestly, Tom himself wasn't all that tired, but as he intended, Kevin was exhausted, curling up against him with a soft sigh and leaning his head on his chest.

"You did such a good job," Tom told him, stroking his hair. "I'm so proud of you, son."

"And I'm sorry for worrying you." Kevin buried his head in the crook of Tom's neck.

"It's okay. You're all right, sweetheart, you're fine," Tom comforted him, lifting Kevin's chin so he could press a kiss to his forehead. "Rest for now. You've certainly earned it."


End file.
